


Collateral Damage

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [7]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer learns to control her energy attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote my RPM five things story about the pool table (Four Times Flynn and Scott Broke the Pool Table), StarHawk pointed out that the rest of the kitchen had also come through Tanaya 7's demonic hand attack with the laser torch. Here's why.

 

Scott pulled into the garage with a sigh, another disastrous meeting with The Colonel. _Just once,_ he thought as he turned the car off and stared at the wheel, _just once, I'd like to have lunch with my dad again._ Their relationship hadn't been the same since his brother had died in defense of Corinth City three months prior. Scott took in a deep breath and opened his car door standing and turning to the living area, only to stop, half out the door, "You have got to be kidding me!" He said, "What happened?" The kitchen was a wreck, only parts of a cabinet still hung on the wall.

"Um," Flynn said, looking up from the refrigerator in the kitchen, which was now covered in metal, effectively closing it, although it did appear to be otherwise unmarked. "Summer got mad?" He tried.

"Then what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Trying to limit the destruction," Flynn offered, unsure.

"SUMMER!" Scott yelled.

"I'm right here," Summer said, coming around Flynn's half-assembled Hummer.

"What happened?"

"Did you know that there is a cannon in the refrigerator?" Summer asked.

"I'm not totally surprised," Scott said after a moment, "what about it?"

"Well, she shot me with it," Summer replied. "I wanted ice cream, and the next thing I know, I'm getting blasted to Kingdom Come."

"I told you," Dr K said, "the consumption of ice cream at this time would not be favorable to maintaining your figure."

"Don't start," Flynn said, "we just got her stopped."

Scott pulled his leg from the car and walked around the car door, "So, Dr K calls you, uh, fat, and you attack the kitchen? Am I missing the connection?"

"I was trying to destroy the cannon," Summer replied, "but that fridge is, like, indestructible."

"So the kitchen was collateral damage then," Scott said, still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yup," Summer said. "Once Flynn finishes sealing the fridge we can rebuild, I guess."

"Wait, how did you destroy the kitchen as collateral damage?" Scott asked.

"I got those power bursts to work," Summer said, shrugging, "now I can do them at will."

"Good for you," Scott said. He leaned against his car for a moment, "Ok, here's what is going to happen now. Summer, you will find out who is rebuilding this and get them in here, as well as whoever helped Dr K build our Zords. Flynn, stop wielding the fridge, it's not going to open any time soon."

"What are you going to do?" Summer asked.

"Get some aspirin," Scott replied. He shut the car door, and headed up to his room.

* * *

The next day, Scott met with the designers of the kitchen and Dr K's Zord builders, "All right," he said, "I'm sure you've heard what happened to the kitchen." He paused and collected their nods, but ignored the smiles, "Can you work together and come up with a kitchen that has the same look that we had, but slightly more…indestructible, this time?"

"I think we can," the head designer, Kyle Lassiter, said, "it may take a while."

"We have time," Scott said. "Just move the old fridge to the other side of the garage as is; Summer likes the target practice."


End file.
